Into The Future
by Fatima H
Summary: An unknown girl travels through time accedently and finds herself meeting Harry Potter.it's a really nice and sweet story, don't miss it! please, read and review...thanx :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a girl. She had a wonderful life; she lived in a big house with her sister and parents.

Then when it was her eleventh birthday, she was sitting in her room waiting for her parents to call her to the party downstairs. There was a knock on the door and then it swung open and her sister came in.

"They are still getting ready," she said, and then she looked at her sister in a hateful way, smiled and went outside closing the door behind her.

_What was all that about? _Then she heard her parents shouting about something. At First, she thought something wrong was happening but then she noticed that they were shouting _happily_. She couldn't restrain herself, running as fast as she could she arrived in the living room, panting.

"What's goin...?" But she stopped. Her parents were so happy looking at her and her father was holding some kind of an envelope. She thought of her marks in the final exams, but no, they arrived ages ago. Looking around she noticed her sister was missing. She didn't care; after they told her about the letter she was so happy and ran to hug them. They all had a party, except her sister, whose still was missing. It was unbelievable but it was true.

That night she couldn't sleep, her eyes were fully awake. She thought that the school had made a mistake sending the letter a long time before the actual date of the start of the school, but she did not care. _This is the happiest day in my whole life._

Then she heard it for the second time that day. Shouting, but they were angry shouts, not happy. She ran towards the living room and saw her father shouting at her sister, who was cowering on the couch and looking frightened, and there were pieces of glass all over the place, they were pieces of the best present the girl had at the party. _What's happening?_

Her father stopped shouting and looked at her angrily. He told her what was happening. She was so stunned that she could _not_ believe it, _and my father is blaming me for it. _Her father was so angry that he slapped her sister. She couldn't take it any longer. She ran to her room and packed her things and put all her money in the bag. _Why do they always blame me for what my stupid sister did?_

Outside the window, there was a boy; a boy who loved this girl since the first time he saw her, and he brought her a present for her birthday. He gave a little tap on the window and she noticed him. He opened the window somehow without touching it and pushed inside a small, golden necklace.

"Don't touch it until you read this," he said while pushing another item inside, a small notebook. She heard footsteps outside, climbing the stairs. She ran towards the door and locked it firmly. She heard her father's voice shouting at her to open the door, but she won't. She turned to the boy wanting to say thanks but when she looked at the window, there was a little twinkle and then nothing.

"Wait" she said. But the window was wide open and she could see no one outside, he always follows her, _I don't know why though._ She put the items inside a bag and swung it on her shoulder. She got out of the window while her father was still banging on the door, and went into the night.

She arrived in a place full of houses. Looking around she noticed a small, open garden that has some swings in it. She went there and sat on one of them. Then she pulled out the notebook and opened it. A small writing in it read:

_It's a Time Turner. I stole it from my father._

_This is so fun, it'll take you backwards or forwards in time._

_Use it when you need It, trust me._

_I'm not sure I could. _She turned the next page where there were instructions on how to use it.

She was so interested that she didn't think about it but wanted to use it straight away. She followed the instructions carefully and was ready to use it when a cat came leaping at her, she turned the metal circle in the middle of the necklace while wearing it, but the cat chose that time to jump at her.

"NOOOO" she was screaming and trying to take the necklace off her neck but too late, the circle turned quickly and the surroundings disappeared. She was shouting and screaming at the top of her voice but no one answered her but the rushing sounds of the wind surrounding her. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

She was sitting on the ground. She sat up quickly and looked around. It was a spot that she wasn't in before she used the Time Turner. She looked at the notebook again; there was a small note that said:

_P.S: It will get you to the same _

_Time, but different place or spot when you go backwards_

_or forwards. _

_Oh my god, now I don't even know what time or place I'm in. there's no one living here, it's deserted. _However, a change has happened. In an upper window of a nearby house stood a boy that was _not_ there before. He was fully awake, looking out of his window at the sky and waiting for his owl to return, not noticing the girl that was just walking near the door of number four, Private Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She walked a corner and stood looking at the lines of houses. In front of her was a sign that read:

**Private Drive**

_Oh._ She looked at the dark houses that shown no light. _I wonder what time is it._ She looked at the door of number 3. "What will I do?" she whispered to herself. Then she walked a bit further to the next house. She was just kicking a stone and sending it rolling on the ground when she noticed a thin light coming from somewhere. Looking up at the sky, she saw a snowy owl flying overhead. It was heading to a nearby window; the light was coming from it.

"At last" Harry said as he watched Hedwig flying inside his window. He closed it once Hedwig was in.

"I was worried about you, it's nearly three in the morning," he said as he stroked her while she made herself at home in her cage.

"Don't do that again," he said, pointing a finger at her. Hedwig gave a low hoot. "Good" he said. Harry yawned hugely and made his way to his bed. Then he heard a little tap. He froze in his place and looked around.

_Where did it come from? _He thought. Then it came again and Harry noticed that it was coming from the window. He went to it and looked down. There, near the door, stood a girl and was in the action of throwing a stone at the window when she saw Harry looking down at her. He opened the window and whispered, "What are you doing? You'll wake my aunt and uncle". "Sorry" she said "but I'm kind of … lost". "What?" Harry said with a puzzled expression on his face. "If you let me in I'll explain," she whispered. "I can't let you in" he said, "I told you, my aunt and uncle will hear the door open". "I'll climb the tree," she said, pointing at a tree near the boy's window. She remembered when she was at school; they used to have climbing competitions on the school's biggest tree. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm good at it".

She went over to a branch that was sticking down and with the support of the trunk, she managed to climb it. "Give me your hand?" she said, extending hers to him. He helped her inside the room and fortunately, they didn't make any loud noises. "Thanks" she said as she closed the window quietly behind her. "So, what's this all about?" Harry said, looking at her. She sat on the bed, panting, and put her bag on the bed. "Can I have some water, please?" she asked him. Someone would have thought that that was too rude, because it's not even her house and he didn't even know her, but Harry found her so polite and asking in a very innocent way that he couldn't say no to this…beautiful girl. "Just a minute" he said "and don't make any sounds".

He tiptoed downstairs and rushed to the kitchen. In seconds, he was holding a mug of water and was tiptoeing upstairs. He opened the door and found the girl stroking Hedwig on the head very gently. "Be careful," said Harry, but he thought there was no need for carefulness, because Hedwig seemed comfortable in the girl's presence. "You seem to know how to treat owls" he said. "Oh, I used to have a parrot at my home" she said, "and they are all birds, so I know how to" she smiled at Harry as she took the mug from his hand, he forgot it completely. "Oh, sorry" he said, handing it to her. "Thanks" she said. Harry sat at the foot of his bed and watched Hedwig nodding off to sleep.

"Thank you for letting me in" the girl spoke suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Then Harry said, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" The girl didn't reply and for a moment, Harry thought she wouldn't. But after a minute, she lowered her head looking sad and looked at Harry. "I'm…kind of lost," she said. He looked at her beautiful sad face. Then she said, "This is what happened". Harry leaned forward, listening intensely. "I was at home with my family" she said sadly, "we were having a birthday party for me" then she went on telling him all about the envelope, the fighting, the Time Turner and the accident which led her to this. "You mean, you've got a time turner?" Harry said, "but they are really rare to find, and you ought to have permission for using it, and you're not even off age". "I know it was wrong to use it, but I didn't have any choices, I had to leave, I just…..had to" she looked at Harry with her bright, beautiful eyes. "I can help you, but not much" he said. "Please, I'll do anything, if it helps" she said desperately. "Well, I know some friends, they might help" Harry said, "they are really kind, they'll help you". "But how?" she said, "I can't leave now, because if I went back now, my parents will be so angry, even more than before". "Yeah, I know" he said, "but I've got a better idea", "really, what is it?" " my friend, Ron, has a room for you in his house, you can stay with them until the same month comes, and then we'll get you back in time, so you could be there the same time, and you could fix the fighting with your parents" . "So" she said "I'm going to live with complete strangers, wait for a very long time, until the date of my birthday, which is in the second of December, comes, that's nearly five months from now" "yeah" said Harry, " it's going to be fine, trust me" he said as he looked at her. "I'm not sure I could" she said, "but there's no other solution," she said, "wait a minute, I don't even know your name" he said, "oh, I'm…….Christina…Christina…er…Anderson" "I'm Harry" he said, _but why was she hesitating?_ Harry wondered. "But look" she said, "if I didn't like your friend Ron, I will go back straight away, deal?" she extended her hand, Harry shock hers, "deal".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry had to let her take his bed; he couldn't let her sleep on the floor. So he took some blankets and put them above each other, and slept on them. It wasn't that comfortable, but he could manage.



BANG, BANG, BANG. Aunt Petunia was banging on the door. Harry stood up so quickly, that he was blind for a moment, and he was staggering a bit in his place. "_You" _Harry whispered franticly, "_I forgot your name" _he said, looking at the beautiful hair that was just visible under the blanket. BANG, BANG. "_You, _out now, wake up and come to the kitchen, or there won't be any food left for you" Aunt Petunia was screaming at him. "_Wake up …er…Christina"_ Harry finally remembered her name. "_Christina_" Harry was calling and calling, until she woke up. "What is going on?" she asked, looking at him. "My aunt" he said, pushing her up. "Oh my god" she whispered, hiding quickly behind the bed. "COME ON BOY, GET UP" Petunia said, and Harry heard her footsteps getting far. "It's safe now" he said. Christina got out from behind the bed, and went to her bag. "We'll be leaving this afternoon" Harry said, while going to his desk and sitting there, looking at Christina. "Aren't you going to write to your friend?" she asked him, frowning. "Oh, no, he has already asked me to come and live with him for the rest of the summer before you came" he answered, smiling. "Well, does he know about me coming with you?" she said. "Oh, I forgot about that, I'll write a letter to him now and tell him" Harry said, searching for a parchment and a quill. "What if he said no?" she said, looking a bit worried. "Oh, Ron is the last person that is going to say no. he's really kind and nice, trust me, oh, there it is" Harry found a parchment and a quill and started to write.



Harry finished writing his letter for Ron, while Christina was cleaning the room and making the bed.

**Dear Ron,**

**I hope you're OK. As I told you in my last letter that I'll be very pleased coming to your home for sure. But you said that your father will come and take me there this afternoon, right?**

**I just want to tell you that I'll be bringing a friend with me, if you don't mind.**

**I hope I'll see you soon. **

"There" he said, "the letter is ready, and Ron will know about you," He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and opened the window for her. She flew into the morning sky. "How long will it take to arrive there?" Christina asked, as she zipped her bag firmly "I don't know exactly, but I guess it won't take a long time" he said, looking out of the window "I hope so" she said, standing next to him. "Well, I'll go downstairs to get some food for us, I hope there is something left" he turned to go but then stopped, "be careful, if you heard any footsteps, hide quickly behind the bed, OK?" "OK" she said, as he went out of the room, closing the door behind him.



Harry ate his food after a fight between him and his uncle about being late, and then he took some bread without his aunt noticing him and he ran upstairs. "Here" he said, handing the piece of bread to Christina, who was standing next to the window. "Thanks" she said, taking the bread and eating. Harry came and stood beside her, looking at the pure sky. "So how's your friend, Ron? What does he look like?" she asked after a moment. "Well" Harry said, "The unique things in him are his red hair and freckles in his face". "And does he has any sisters or brothers?" she asked, looking at Harry. "Oh, yes he has" he said, "You'll meet them when we get there" he smiled at her. "Yeah I will" she said, finishing the last of her bread.

"Aren't you going to pack your bag?" "Oh yeah, of course" Harry went to his trunk and began putting his cloths and books inside.

They were ready and waiting for Ron's father to come. Then, at 5 o'clock, they heard a car horn form the street. "Come on" Harry said, taking his trunk and heading to the door. "OK" she said, shouldering her bag and walking behind him. They arrived at the doorway and saw Mr. Weasley greeting uncle Vernon, who looked scared and disgusted. "Wait here, I'll distract my uncle" Harry said to Christina. "OK" she said, hiding in the shadows. Harry went to talk with Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley" Harry whispered, "yes Harry" he said, looking at Harry. "I want you to distract my uncle so I can take my friend to the car" "ok Harry, you got it" said Mr. Weasley, and he went into the kitchen. It worked; uncle Vernon was following him closely. "So this is called oveen" Harry heard Mr. Weasley say, as he looked at the oven. "Christina, come on" Harry said, ushering her to the door. She ran to the door and went outside. "Mr. Weasley, I think we should go now" Harry said loudly, "oh, yeah, we must" he waved at the Dursleys and went outside with Harry, closing the door quickly. "You must be his friend" Mr. Weasley said, looking at Christina, who was waiting for Harry near the car. "Yeah" she said, smiling. "Well come on then" he said, entering the car. "Who's he?" Christina whispered as she entered the car behind Harry. "Oh, he is the first member of the family that you meet" Harry said, "He is the father".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you're Mr. Weasley, Ron's father, right?" Christina was talking to Mr.Weasley from the back seat. "Oh, yes, that's right dear" said Mr. Weasley, smiling to Christina from the mirror.

"What's your name dear?" he asked her, frowning.

"Oh, I'm … Christina Anderson, yeah" she answered, smiling back. "Are you OK? Asked Harry, wondering why she was hesitating. "Yeah, sure" she said, looking at Harry.

They drove for nearly two hours, Harry and Christina were just talking together to kill some time. "Here we are" Mr. Weasley said, parking the car near the house. "Wow" said Christina, looking up at the very high house while getting out of the car.

"It's so…magical" she said, "And exotic too" she couldn't find better words to describe the unbelievable house in front of her.

"Yeah, sure it is" said Mr. Weasley, smiling at the house.

"Well Harry, I think you know the way in, I must be going now, to return this car to my friend, see you both later" he said, entering the car and driving out of the area.

"Well, come on Chris, let's get in" Harry said, holding her hand and taking her to the door. He dragged her to the door, then he knocked it twice and waited, there was no answer. _Where are they?_ Harry began to wonder, but then he heard footsteps from inside, and then the door opened.

Hermione Granger was standing at the door, smiling. "Harry, it good to see you" she said, shaking his hand. And then she turned to Chris and frowned. "You must be…his friend?" she asked, still frowning. "Yeah… why?" Chris asked, frowning too. "Oh, no, it's just that Ron said that Harry will be bringing his friend, he thought you were a boy, you know" she said, "Harry didn't mention if _his friend _was a boy or a girl" she explained, smiling. "Oh," Chris seemed to have understood, and then she laughed at the situation. "I thought he will know, and I wasn't concentrating at what I was writing at the time" Harry tried to defend himself. "That's OK" Chris said, smiling at Harry. "Well then" said Hermione, "let's all get in". We all entered the house and went to the kitchen. "Hi everyone" Harry said to everyone who were sitting at the kitchen table, Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, hello Harry dear, and hello to your friend too" she said, looking at Chris. "Hi" Chris said, shaking Mrs. Weasley's hand. "Hi everyone" she then said to everyone there. "She turned out to be a girl, eh?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at everyone. "Yeah" they said. "Well" Harry said, taking Chris's hand and leading her to Ginny. "This is the youngest member of the family, Ginny, Ron's sister" He said, Chris shook hands with Ginny, "nice to meet you" she said. "And here" Harry said, leading her to Fred and George. "Ron isn't one of you, right?" Chris asked frowning. "Oh, no, we are Fred and George" they said, pointing at each other. "Nice to meet you too" she said, shaking hands with them too. "This is Christina" Harry said, she smiled at them all. "And this is Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother" He said at the end. "And where is Ron?" Chris said, looking around. "Oh he's upstairs" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the ceiling. "Harry, is that you?" came a voice from upstairs, Ron's voice. "Yeah, come on down" Harry called for him. "Coming". There were footsteps and Ron came down the stairs. "How do you do mate?" He asked, then he spotted Chris, and his mouth opened. "I'm Harry's friend" she said, shaking his hands. "Yeah, right" he said. "Yeah, I'm a girl" she said, laughing. "Oh, yeah, about that" he said. "It's OK" she said, and then smiled at him. "Welcome here…" then he stopped. "I'm Cristina" she said. "Yeah, right, welcome here Chris" he said, smiling.



Breakfast went on in a good way, everyone is now is used to talking to Chris. And when all the topics finished, and everyone was going to his work, Chris took Harry's hand and led him to the garden outside. "I need to talk to you" she said, urgently. "Well, talk" he said, looking at her worried face. "I…this…I don't even know when is it" she stammered, looking frightened, and Harry saw tears in her beautiful eyes. "What?" Harry said, "What do you mean? What's going on?" he was beginning to worry about her. "I don't…know…the year" she said between her tears. "Oh" Harry understood, and he was wondering why he didn't remember this before. "Well, what year was it when you had your birthday?" he asked her. "it was year…um…1970" she said, dreading the answer. She wished she didn't ask when she saw the fear in Harry's eyes. "Um..." he said, hesitating, not knowing what to tell her. "Don't be scared, but it's now the year 19...er…1994" he stammered.

At that moment, Chris could have fainted. She looked so pale and frightened that Harry didn't know what to do. "Y you mean…th… that the year is now 19…1994" she said, sitting down on the grass. "Yes" he said, sitting down next to her. "I…traveled through time to…to…nearly 36 years…into the future" she said, looking so scared. "Yes" Harry said, not knowing what to do to calm her down. "Come inside" he said, holding her hand. "Come and drink some water to calm you a bit" he said, taking her inside. Hermione was drinking some lemon juice when she saw Harry and Chris entering. "I was jus…" but she stopped, looking at Chris. "What happ…" but Harry gave her a leave-this-to-me look, and Hermione understood. She went out of the kitchen, up to Ron's bedroom. He let her sit on the table and he went to bring her some water. "I'm fine now" she said, wiping the last of her tears and smiling to Harry. "But I want to go back to my parents right now" she said, standing up. "NO" Harry said, stopping in front of her. "No Harry, I want to" she said, heading to the door. "I said no" Harry said, catching her arm. "You can't" he said. "Give me a reason that will let me change my mind" she said, looking him at the eye. "You promised" he said, "you made a deal, remember" he said, looking at her, "you said that you were going to stick to this deal no matter what" he didn't let go of her arm. "OK" she said, sitting again, and looking at the floor. "I will stay, but tell me the deal again" she said, now looking at him. "OK" he said. "you said you wanted a solution" Harry began, "and I gave you one…I said that we will wait until the same month comes, and then I will help you with the Time Turner, so you could…go home" he finished, smiling. "I have tried this thing before, and I know that it's weird, but don't let _that_ let you down" he said, squeezing her hand in his a bit. "OK" she said, smiling. He stood up, and took a deep breath. "Come on" he Said, "we have to go and tell Mrs. Weasley something" he was heading upstairs. "Wait" she said, "do you think that…I'm…out there" she said, "I don't know" he said, "and we better not" he smiled at her. "OK" she said, following him upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They looked for Mrs. Weasley and found her in Ron's bedroom. "Oh, come in" she said, looking at Harry and Chris. Ron was sitting on the bed and was playing chess with Hermione and Ginny. "Um…no" said Harry, looking at Chris who was looking at the floor. "What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Chris. "Nothing Mrs. Weasley, I…we just wanted to talk to you" Chris said, now looking at Harry and then Mrs. Weasley. "Well, OK then" Mrs. Weasley said, heading out of the room with Chris and Harry. "What is it?" she said, once Harry closed the door. "Well, it's just that…" Harry began, but Chris said, "I can do it Harry" she said. Harry smiled at her and then entered the room once again and closed the door behind him.

Chris took Mrs. Weasley in a safe area and then she said, "I was staying at Harry's before I came here, as you know". Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, I was staying with him because my family are traveling out of the country for…for some time" she stopped and then continued, "and my parents knew Harry for a long time, so, they felt I would be safe with him, and now that's he's here, can…can I" she couldn't say it, she was so red in the face already. "Can you live here?" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at Chris. "Well, yeah" Chris said, looking at the floor. "For sure dear, of course you can stay here as long as you want, you're home" she said, hugging her. For some reason Chris felt her tears come down on her soft cheeks, she was crying, but she didn't know why. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley" she said between her tears. "You're welcome my dear" she released her, "well, for how long?" Mrs. Weasley asked Chris. "Well, until…December" she said. "Oh dear, that is wonderful, we'll have another daughter in the family" Mrs. Weasley said, laughing softly. "Go in the room now, have some fun with the others" she said, and then she went downstairs and into the kitchen.



Chris spent hours with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. She played all sorts of magical games, but she didn't tell Harry about the lie she just told Mrs. Weasley, she thought that it's better to leave it until he asks about it. "I'm so hungry" Ron said, after four hours of playing and laughing, "I think I'll go downstairs and have something to eat" he said, standing up and yawning. They all got out of the room, Harry was the last. He stopped and caught Chris's arm. "What?" she said, looking at him "can I talk to you for a sec" he said, entering the room again. "Aren't you coming?" Ron said to Harry and Chris. "Um, yeah, in a minute" he said. He closed the door after he saw Ron go downstairs with the others. "So?" Harry said to Chris, turning to her. "Well..." she said, "I didn't tell the truth". "What? Why?" he said, looking surprised. "I just didn't want to tell her all about the Time Turner" she said, looking at Harry. "What did you tell her then?" he asked, frowning. She told him what she had said to Mrs. Weasley a few hours ago.

"So she said it's OK for you to stay?" he said. "Yeah" she said. Harry looked less worried. "That's good" he said, smiling at Chris. "Well then, you'll be here until…December, and then you'll be…on your way home" he said, his smile fading a little.

"Yeah, thanks to you" she said. "Yep" he smiled again and they both went downstairs. They were all sitting on the table. Harry sat next to Ginny and started talking to her; Hermione was reading a book called _Casting Spells: improving your skills_. Chris sat next to Ron who was reading the paper. He dropped it, turned to Chris and said, "So, your parents are wizards, right?" he asked, looking at her. "Oh no, they are…normal". "Oh, so you're Just like Hermione, muggle-born, eh?" she frowned at him, "what do you mean?" she said. "Oh, you don't know what does it mean? Well, it means that your parents are not wizards" he explained, smiling at her. "Right" she said, smiling too.

They all ate dinner, talked normally about life. Mr.Weasley came back from work and greeted Chris. She was so happy being among this family, she couldn't be happier. That night she went to the room where Hermione and Ginny were sleeping, there was an extra bed on the far side of the room. They all were so happy talking and laughing until Mrs. Weasley came and ordered them to go to sleep. She was on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She could still hear Ginny and Hermione whispering to each other in the dark. _These are going to be the happiest days in my whole life_. That was her last thought before she went into a deep sleep.



Days passed, and the day before leaving to Hogwarts came like a howling wind in a winter's night. Christina felt so happy with the Weasleys (Hermione and Harry too), and they all welcomed her warmly, like she was one of them. They (Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione) packed their trunks, ready for the big day tomorrow. Chris couldn't help being sad because she's not one of them. She stood looking at all the trunks and wondered, _will I ever get back to my home and pack my trunk. _"Don't worry" a voice came from behind; Harry was looking at her sweet but sad face and her beautiful eyes. _He_ too couldn't help but feel sad for her. "Oh, you're here" she said, smiling slightly and turning to look at him. "I'm not worried" she said, her smile fading, "I'm…just wondering" she looked away. Harry walked towards her, and stood at her side. "Well, that's good to hear" he said. They stood looking at the window that was reflecting their faces; both of them were looking at the moon. Then Chris turned to Harry, a single tear was on her left cheek and she was smiling. "Wish you a good day tomorrow" she walked passed him, wiping her tear. "Good night" and with a last look at him, she walked towards her room and closed the door silently behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry took his trunk to the doorway. Mr. Weasley was waiting for everyone in a ministry car he brought. They all were getting ready in the last few minutes, "come on, quick" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley shout at Fred and George who were still upstairs in their room. "Come on Ginny, Harry" she said, turning to them. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around. "She's putting the last books in her trunk" said a voice from the kitchen. Chris came from there holding a mug of water and smiling at them all. "Good morning dear" Mrs. Weasley said to her, smiling. "Good morning to you Mrs. Weasley" she replied, "I see that everyone is ready" she said, now turning to them. Harry noticed that her smile had faded a little, "yeah, aren't you coming with us?" he asked, frowning. "Oh, no, I should stay" she answered, "I don't want to bother you". "No dear, you won't" Mrs. Weasley said, holding her arm, "you go with them, and I'll stay" she said, smiling. "Well, OK then" Chris said, and then she went upstairs again. She came back wearing beautiful pair of jeans and a very nice looking blue T. shirt that said: Love. "That's very nice dear, you seem to know all about muggle clothes" Mrs. Weasley was eyeing her cloths. "Because I'm muggle born" she said, "I'm used to wearing these things". They all gathered next to Mr.Weasley's car and got in quickly. "Hurry up Arthur" Mrs. Weasley said, "We have to be there quickly".

They didn't talk all the way to the station; Chris was looking forward to see how was the train that was leaving to Hogwarts, looked like. They arrived at 11 to 5 minutes. They ran until they arrived between platforms 9 and 10. Chris didn't understand anything, but she followed them. "Come on Ginny, you first with Fred and George" Mrs. Weasley panted, and ushered Ginny towards the wall. Chris was going to scream, because Ginny was running as fast as she could towards the wall, as though wanting to hit herself. But to Christina's amazement, Ginny, Fred and George entered the wall as though there was nothing there. "Come on Ron, Hermione, Harry" Mrs. Weasley said then. Ron and Hermione did the same and 'entered' the wall, Harry on the other hand turned to Chris and said, "come in, don't you want to have a look at the train?" he asked. "I…" but Mrs. Weasley said, "come dear, go on, do the same thing" Chris was scared, but there was no time. Harry held her hand and ran with his trunk towards the wall. Chris was so scared now that _she _was facing the wall. They ran so fast, and Chris saw the wall getting nearer and nearer, and then…she closed her eyes and felt something rushing against her, and then…"Open your eyes" she heard Harry's voice. She obeyed him, letting her eyes open to the sight of a huge, red train in front of her. "Oh my…" she was speechless. "Come on" he said quickly, "I'll be late" he was dragging her towards the door. "Harry, don't…" she couldn't let him go, she didn't want to let him…"I can't stay here, you know that" he said, looking at her, "but as I promised you, I'll come back to you at Christmas, I promised" he finished, smiling at her sadly. "But you'll come back for..." she lowered her voice, "the Time Turner thing" she said, her beautiful eyes now tearing up a bit. "Don't worry about that" he said, then his hand let go of hers and he headed towards the door and entered, the door closed. He ran to the nearest window and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll see you soon" he said, as she ran towards the window, "you'll be fine" he said, but she couldn't hear him, the whistle of the train was so high. She ran to keep up with the train, but it was so fast now, she looked at Harry's face and his hand was waving at her, she waved back as the train turned and Harry was gone, out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry felt lonely and wanted to go back to Christina, but now that the train was moving, he didn't have any chance. He walked towards the corridor and started to look for Ron and Hermione. He didn't have to look for a long time; they were sitting in the last compartment on the train. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione said, the moment Harry entered the compartment and closed the door behind him.

"I was just saying goodbye to Christina" he said, sitting down and putting down his trunk. "Oh, is she OK?" Ron asked. "Yeah, she'll be fine" Harry said, looking out of the window. "She's not going to be alone, she has Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, reasonably. Harry nodded, feeling a little better than before.

The journey to Hogwarts was very long, as usual. They bought lots of food from the lunch trolley, because they didn't eat anything back in the Barrow. "So, how did you and Chris meet?" Hermione asked suddenly, frowning, "I mean, she said that you knew each other long before". Harry thought for a moment and then answered the same answer that Chris gave Mrs. Weasley, not the truth. "So" Hermione said, "her parents know you". "Yeah" Harry said, looking out of the window again. "And she told me that she was muggle-born" Ron added, nodding. "Really, just like me" Hermione smiled. The day sled on, and when the dark fell, Harry, for the third time looked out of the window and saw the very far turrets of Hogwarts. When they arrived, they saw the usual carriages that were pulled by some kind of an invisible horse, and Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to get one for them. They entered the carriage and closed the door behind them.

Time passed and they were entering the great hall, wet to boot, but glad all the same. They sat at the Gryffindor table and watched the sorting. Then there was the feast, and they all ate a lot of food, because they were starving. And then…Dumbledore stood up for his usual speech. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Let me just say welcome to all the new students of the school. And then I would like to announce a very important thing before you all go to sleep". The great hall was silent; Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who were looking at each other. _What could that be?_ Harry thought, as he looked back at Dumbledore. "This year we will be doing an Outin ball" as he said those word, most of the students were smiling, some of them started talking excitedly. "What does…?" Harry said but Hermione shushed him quickly. "as I said, that the Outin ball is for everyone starting with the third years of course, if you want to invite someone from inside the school or outside" Dumbledore continued, "and this ball will be held in the 24th of December, if you need any information about this ball, please visit your head of house" Dumbledore smiled, and then said, "And now, you can all go to your beds and…" but Harry wasn't listening, "What does it mean?" he asked Ron. Ron was going to answer, but the great hall was full of noises, all the students were getting up on their feet and heading for the doors. "Let's go, we'll tell you later" Hermione said, pushing Harry through the crowed.

They walked between the lines of students heading towards the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived, there was a lot of talk, they were all up, and none of them went to sleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the floor of the common room in a congressional way, since there was no space or chair for the three of them. "So?" Harry said, looking at Hermione. "Well" she began, "the Outin ball is a ball where you have to get a partner…" "Of course" Harry said, "I know that a ball is where you get a partner, but…" she cut across him, "you have to get a partner in the school or out of the school" she finished. "What?" Harry was confused. "That means" she said, "that you can get a girl from outside the school". Harry understood now. "anyway" Hermione suddenly stood up, "we have to go to sleep, term starts tomorrow, we have to get some sleep so we could be concentrating on our lessons " she walked towards the girl's dormitory and went in, closing the door behind her. Harry and Ron looked around; there was nothing to do now. They walked towards the door heading to the dormitory of the boys and head off to sleep. "Good night" Harry said, as he and Ron were sitting on the bed, "yeah" Ron said, "Good night".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards their first lesson, charms. And as they began their lesson, the talk started, as usual. "So" said Ron, "who're you taking to the ball?" "What?" Harry looked at him, "the ball is too far from now" Harry didn't want to go to this ball, not even want to think about it. "But you should decide about that from now" Ron said, "because you'll be in a problem if the time should come" "I just don't want to talk about it now" Harry said suddenly and angrily. For some reason, Hermione didn't want to join the discussion, and she looked a little annoyed.

Ron felt the anger and didn't press the matter any longer, he turned to Hermione. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked her, frowning. "Nothing" she said, a little too quickly, not meeting Ron's eyes.



The common room was crowded; nearly all the Gryffindors were reading a sign that was pinned on the notice board all over the castle.

**The Outin Ball**

**Will be held tomorrow night**

**(Christmas Night)**

**Only to those who are above**

**Thirteen**

**In the Great Hall**

**Thank you**

**The students who will invite someone from outside the school,**

**Please visit your head of house**

The note was put up last night. Harry sat with Ron beside the fire place, as Hermione was sitting with Ginny on the other side of the common room. "What are you going to do?" Harry asked Ron, "well" Ron said, frowning, "I'm going to ask someone" he said. They both went silent, and after a minute they both got up in the same time. "Oh" Ron said, "where are you going?" he asked Harry, frowning. "To professor McGonagall" Harry said, "OK" Ron said, and then he went to Hermione and sat in the chair next to her, that was empty now. Harry headed off to McGonagall's Office and knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice answered. Harry entered her office and saw her writing on a peace of parchment. She looked up as Harry closed the door behind him. "Oh Potter, what's wrong?" she said, frowning. "Oh, I…I came for the…the note?" he said to her. Professor McGonagall seemed to be thinking for a moment and then she said, "Oh, you mean about the ball" she ushered him to sit. "I didn't expect you'll invite someone from outside, I thought you'll ask a girl from here, like…Miss Granger…I mean I didn't know there was someone" she finished, frowning slightly.

"Oh" Harry began, "I do have someone from outside" he said, looking at her. "Well" she said, taking a peace of parchment from inside one of the drawers, "in that case, I'll have to take some information about her". She picked up her quill. "So?" she said, looking at Harry, "what's her name?" she asked. Harry thought, for a moment he forgot her name and then it came to him. "Christina…er…Ander…Anderson" he said. "Ok" professor McGonagall said, "and she's a witch, for sure?"

"Well" Harry said, "she's kind-of still hasn't entered any school…but she's a witch, yeah" Harry saw McGonagall's face form a deep frown. "I don't remember sending a letter to her, if she really was a witch"

"Oh, she won't come here, she won't be studying at Hogwarts" Harry lied, "she's heading to…another school". He was now in trouble. "Another school? You mean Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?" she asked, still frowning. Harry didn't know any of the names she mentioned, not even understood them. He thought for a moment and then just said, "Durmstrang". "Oh" she looked uncertainly at Harry, but she wrote something on the parchment. "Well" McGonagall continued, "where does she live?" she asked. "the Burrow…I mean Ron's house" he answered. "Really?" McGonagall said, "And why is she there?" "Well" he began, "her parents are out of the country, traveling, and…and she's staying there in the mean time". "Ok" McGonagall said, writing another thing down. "Well, Mr. Potter, we're finished, you could just send her a letter and invite her, or you could send one of those special invitations of Hogwarts" she said, pointing at a sack of envelops at the far corner of the office. "no thanks" Harry said, standing up quickly. "I'll just send a letter…thanks professor…I…I'll go now…bye" Harry ran to the door and headed quickly towards the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall seemed to be unsure when he looked at her the last moment, but he was relieved that the lie had slipped passed McGonagall. When he entered the common room he found Ron and Hermione sitting at the same places before. He went to them and sat beside Ron. "Why did you go to McGonagall, Harry?" Hermione asked, and Harry noticed an invisible smile was on her face, but she wasn't smiling, and her voice was cheery more than the usual. "The note, what else" he said, looking at her with a frown. "The note? Are going to invite someone from outside?" she seemed to come to herself again. "Who?" "Chris" Harry said, simply. "Oh" Hermione said, looking relieved about something. "And what did professor McGonagall ask you?" "Nothing" he said, shrugging. "Well, I'm off to bed" she said, "You're going to sleep now?" Ron asked her, frowning, "but it's still…" but she said, "I'm not going to sleep, I'm going to do my homework there, because I can't concentrate here, with all the noise" she hurried to the girls dormitory and disappeared inside. "Hey Ron, what happened to you?" Harry asked, smiling. "What?" Ron said. "Did you ask someone?" Harry said, looking at Ron. "I…I did…yeah" he said, and Harry noticed his cheeks going red. "who?" Harry said, the smile faded, and was replaced with a frown and a puzzling expression. "Hermione" said Ron suddenly, "I asked Hermione".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh" Harry said, in a blank expression. He felt…no…he didn't know what his feeling was at that moment. "Well" he said, finally, breaking the silent between them. "That's good isn't it, I mean we both have…uh…someone" "yeah" Ron said, who was expecting something else. "Well then, I think we should go to sleep now, the time is getting late" Harry felt the words come out of his mouth without his permission. "What?" Ron said, frowning. "But it's still…" "Yeah" Harry cut across him. "I know what time it is" he said, "well, let's begin with some homework then" he said, grapping his bag and taking out his potions book and a peace of parchment. "Harry?" Ron asked. "Yeah?" Harry said, faking a frown, for no reason. "You're ok with it right?" he said. Harry didn't know what Ron meant, and somewhere deep, he didn't want to know. "About me taking…taking _her _to the ball" Ron said, jerking his head towards the girls' dormitory. Harry was speechless. _Why is Ron asking me that?_ He wondered. "Sure, you want to go with her and she wants to go with you, then why are you asking me?" Harry smiled after he finished the sentence, and somehow the smile came natural. He felt good when he said that out loud and he felt even better when he saw Ron smiling at him in relief. _What was with me?_ He thought. But he let go of the matter as soon as they started their homework for Snape.

The next morning, they got up and the dormitory was full of noises. Harry saw that everyone was up. They looked excited about the ball tonight. "Good morning Harry" Ron said, peering through his blankets. "Good morning" Harry said, yawning hugely and sitting up on his bed. "What's going on in here?" Ron said loudly, sitting up on his bed too and looking around. "the ball's tonight and the visitors are here, not all of them, but most of them are arriving in the afternoon, or at breakfast" Dean was saying above the noise. The boys were all looking out of the window and were talking so loudly and excitedly. Ron got up quickly and went to the window. "Harry, when is Chris coming?" he asked, looking at Harry. "She didn't say" Harry said, "she didn't even reply to me" he looked at Ron, with a frown in his face. "Don't worry, mom will convince her to come" he smiled to Harry and looked back at the window again. "I hope you're right" Harry said in a whisper.

They went down to breakfast in the great hall. It was filled with a noise louder than the noise that Harry heard in the dormitory when he woke up, and it was filled with students more than usual. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around. "There" Harry said, spotting her running towards them. "hi" she said, "a lot of noise, huh, I think we should go outside" she pointed at the door. But as they pushed the doors, it didn't budge. "What's wrong?" Ron said, looking at the big double-doors in front of him. "Why is the door locked?", "So that's why the great hall was full" Harry said, "the doors are locked" "but why?" Hermione asked, frowning. They saw Lavender coming towards them. "Haven't you heard?" she said, looking at them. "Heard what?" Harry asked. "The grounds are locked until the start of the ball, which is going to be outside" she said, and then she entered the great hall without any further talk.

"Let's go and eat in the common room" Hermione said. "Yeah" Ron said. "Wait" Harry said. "How are we supposed to eat if we didn't have any food?" he laughed. "Oh, you're right" she said, laughing a bit. "I'll go and bring some toast and juice, you wait for me here". "Yeah" Ron said, "we're not going anywhere" he laughed softly and went silent. They waited for her outside the great hall, which was going to explode from the sound that was erupting from it. After nearly ten minutes of waiting in hunger, they saw Hermione coming out of the great hall and holding a plate full of toast and three glasses of juice. "here" she said, handing the glasses to Harry, and giving Ron the plate of toast. "the great hall is completely full" she said, patting her hair, which was bushier than before. "There are new people in there" she said, pointing back. "They arrived this morning. "wait" Harry said, "what if Chris had arrived, she doesn't know the place here" he looked around for her. "Well" Hermione said, stopping. "Why don't you go and look for her". "No" Harry said, "I'm not going inside that hall" he said, starting to walk. "then what are you going to do?" she asked. "I'll go to professor McGonagall" he said, turning to go to the direction of her office. "wait" Ron said, "I saw her in the great hall when I peered inside" he said, pointing at the great hall. They stood there for a minute as Harry was thinking. "Er…Harry" Hermione said, stopping his train of thoughts. "Shouldn't we go to eat?" she asked. "You go, I'll come later, after I get out of the great hall…if I ever did" he said, with a smile. "Ok" Ron said, and he and Hermione went to the common room. He was looking around as he headed off to the great hall once more, when he saw Chris leaning on a door and reading a newspaper. "Chris" Harry said, running to her. "Harry" she said, spotting him. "where have you been?" she asked, "I've been waiting for you here a long time". She was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that read the letter C. she looked more beautiful than before, and her beautiful eyes looked at him happily. She had her silky hair in a ponytail. "So" she said, "this is Hogwarts then" she said, looking around the entrance hall. "it's beautiful" she said, "I just can't wait…can't wait to enter these doors as a student, and lay my hands on a book about ancient magic" she said, her eyes were bright as she looked at Harry. Harry smiled at her, and then he saw, behind her, professor McGonagall coming towards them. She arrived, Chris looked at her. "I see that your partner has arrived then" McGonagall said, smiling at Chris. " and I dare say that she's a very beautiful partner too" "Oh" Chris said, not knowing what to say. "Thanks...er…" "I'm professor McGonagall" McGonagall said, extending her hand, Chris shock it. "hi, nice to meet you" Chris said, " I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Harry didn't tell me yet about the school, because I've just arrived here" she said, looking around. "and it's a very great place in here" she added. "Oh, yes" McGonagall said. "well, I'll be going now, I'll leave you two, and just so you know, the ball will be held on the school grounds" she smiled at Chris and then she departed. "she's really nice" Chris said, looking at McGonagall's back. "well, Harry, take me to your common room" she said suddenly. "How do you know about the common rooms?" he asked her. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley told me when I was there" she said, smiling. He took her hand and led her to Gryffindor tower. Harry noticed that people were looking at Chris with interest as she passed with him. Even Malfoy stopped as she passed him towards the dungeons. They arrived in the common room few minutes later and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the floor (the common room was full too) and were talking. "Chris" Hermione suddenly shouted and she got up and hugged Chris tightly. "so you found her in the great hall?" Ron asked Harry, smiling. "Oh, no, she was waiting for me outside the great hall" he smiled too. They sat together and talked about the school, and about the homework. Boys often stop when they see Chris and come over to them to say hi. Harry felt like they were back at the Burrow and he was so happy. He supposed that the ball is not going to be too bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was eight o'clock, everyone was putting their dress robs on for the ball. Ron was complaining about his robe ("it looks like a girl's") and Hermione was wearing her fancy blue dress robe, and was fixing Ron's. Harry was looking at everyone in the common room, he was ready, wearing his dark, green robe that Mrs. Weasley bought for him in the summer, and he was waiting for Chris, who was getting ready in the girls' dormitory. "Where's Chris?" Hermione would ask Harry every minute, looking bored, as Ron complained behind her. _I shouldn't have decided to go to the ball. _Harry thought, looking tired and bored as Hermione. After twenty minutes (the common room was still full) Chris was ready and she came down from the dormitory. Harry turned and saw…he saw her as though he had never seen her before. She was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever met. She was wearing silvery, red dress robe that Harry had never seen one like it before, and her beautiful, long hair spread on her shoulders, like silk. It looked as light as a feather, and she had earrings shaped like a beautiful, red and golden phoenix, she wore a watch that bore certain strange symbols around the edges and its hands were arched in a sweet way. Harry stood there for a moment, stunned. The common room was silent (even Ron forgot about his robe). She came to Harry and said in a whisper, "I went shopping in Diagon Alley" she said, Harry came back to reality. "Oh" he laughed slightly. Some of the students went back to their work but some of them were still looking at her. "You look…nice" Harry said, smiling to her. "Thanks" she said. Hermione continued fixing Ron's robe. Harry, Chris, Ron and Hermione went out of the common room at half past eight and they headed towards the doors that led out to the grounds. On the way there they met Malfoy and Pansy; both were silent when they saw Chris. The four of them went to the doors and out of the castle. They looked at the grounds and saw something that was stunning. The grounds were no longer grounds; they were covered in a beautiful, purple carpet that spread across the plain. There was a huge stage belt in the middle of the grounds and it was filled with white light and glow. On the opposite side was another stage, a smaller one, it has a sign pinned above the curtains that read:

**The Weird Sisters**

"Oh" Ron said, "they are bringing the Weird Sisters, they are really good". And between the two stages there was a wide collection of tables of all shapes and colors. They went and sat on a silver table shaped like diamond, it bore four chairs. The Weird Sisters was a band that played all sorts of music. Harry enjoyed listening to them. Most of the students came late, some of them were dancing, and some of them were eating or drinking butter bears. Hermione took Ron to the stage after an hour of waiting in silent. They looked really happy, dancing around. Harry didn't want the moment to come when he has to ask Chris to dance, he doesn't even know how to. "Harry" she suddenly said, "do you want to dance?" she asked him. "I…I don't know how" he said, reddening slightly. "_I_ know…just a little" she said. They sat there and talked about lessons and about students. Some boys were looking at Chris as though wanting to ask her for a dance, but they stop when they see Harry. Harry even noticed Colin getting nearer, but he smiled when Harry saw him and went the other way. "Come" Chris said, taking his hand. "Let's dance a little" she said, as a quiet music started to play. "I don't…" "It's Ok" she said, "I'll show you". She took him to the stage and Harry saw professor McGonagall dancing with Dumbledore. She took Harry's left hand and put it on her waist, she put her right hand on his left shoulder, and their free hands clasped together with a grip. They went left then right, then left then front. Harry felt that dancing was easier now, it was so simple. "Harry" she said, looking behind him, "who's that old man" Harry looked around, and saw Dumbledore dancing happily with Professor Victor now. "Oh, that man" he said, "that's the headmaster, professor Dumbledore" "Oh" she said, surprised. "Is that him" she saw him as he turned in the spot and was facing her. In the moment he glanced at her, his eyes pierced hers as though like an arrow, she noticed a very small frown on his face in that second their eyes met, and Christina felt something not right in her stomach, something that didn't make any sense to her. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to look at the man again, her heart told her that it wasn't the right thing to do. "Harry" she said, stopping. "I need something to drink" she said, smiling. "I'm beginning to get hot around here" "Ok" he said, "I'll go and bring some butter bears from inside the castle" and he went off towards the big doors. Christina was heading to the table when she saw a man with black hair, and a slightly hooked nose. He was looking at her in a way that no one else in her life looked at her. He had a clear frown in his face when she met his eyes, as he sat on the teachers' table. She turned quickly and headed towards the table. After a minute Harry came to the table, holding two glasses of butter bears and was smiling at her. "Here" he said, handing her the glass. "Thanks" she said. His smile faded when he saw that she looked worried. "What's wrong?" he said. "They are really weird staff" she said, looking at the teachers' table. "Why?" he said. "Who's that man over there?" she asked, pointing at the hooked-nose man that was talking to professor McGonagall now. "Oh" Harry said, "that is Severus Snape, our potion's teacher" he said it in a hateful way. "Why are you asking?" he said to her, frowning. "Oh, it's just that he was looking at me in a strange way" she said, "as though…I don't know" she didn't tell Harry about the feeling she had when the two men looked at her, but it was the same feeling, but an unknown one. "Just forget him, he's always like that with everyone" Harry said. And Chris felt better when Ron and Hermione joined them with the drinks and food. Chris was talking to Hermione and then she looked at her watch and said, "Harry can I talk to you, please?" she asked, and there was something strange about the way she said it. "Oh, yeah, sure" he said, following her to a private area. "I…I know you might have forgotten about it, but I haven't" she said, seriously. "But it's time now" she said. "What?" Harry said, looking at her in a puzzled way. "I have to go home tonight, remember?" she said, looking up. Her beautiful eyes were bright but she never broke the gaze. "What? No, not now" he said, remembering the deal. "You can't…" but she stopped him, "yes I can…I can Harry" she stopped and then said, "I have to". He was lost for words, they were having a great time, and he didn't think that she would think about that thing again, but she did. "Ok" he said, "you go and tell Ron and Hermione that you're leaving" he pointed at them. "No" she said, "I can't do that…you tell them, and tell Mrs. Weasley about me, send her a letter…tell her that it has been a pleasure living with her and her family". Harry wanted to argue one last time but he felt that there was no hope. "I will" he said resigned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry and Christina went back to the deserted castle. There was no one in the corridors; they all must be in the common rooms. He led her to an empty classroom and closed the door behind him. "Are you sure that no one is coming here" she asked, uncertainly. "yeah" he said, "everyone is busy outside". He walked to her and faced her. She fetched inside her robe and pulled out something that Harry remembered from last year. A Time Turner. "This is it" she said, holding the necklace high for them both to see. "do you know how it works?" she asked him, frowning. "Yeah, I guess" he took the necklace from her hand and looked at it. It was a bit different than the one Hermione had last year. "I read the instructions note book at the Burrow and I knew that this Time Turner could take in years, not hours" she said, looking at the necklace too. "Ok, I guess it's time then" he said. Harry raised the Time Turner and put it gently around her neck. "I…I'm sorry because I bothered you" she said. "Don't be sorry" he said, "everything is Ok now" he said. Then he took a deep breath and said, "So, you're ready?" he asked her, looking at her teary eyes. She wanted to say something, she wanted to say goodbye, but her tongue was locked and she was unable to speak. "it's going to be ok" Harry said to her once more, "ready?" he said, looking at her beautiful eyes, and knowing at that moment that he'll never see them again, ever. She knew that no word of comfort will help her to speak now, so she just nodded. Harry turned the small metal sand clock, in the middle of the Time Turner, 36 turns. As he arrived at the last turn, his eyes met hers and she was smiling. He turned the metal one last, perfect turn. There was a strong light, Harry let go of the necklace as it floated in the air between him and Christina. And then, in a second, but seemed like an hour, Christina extended her hand, reaching for Harry. Harry went forward and as he wanted to cach her hand, it turned into thousands pieces of white light, and the hand disappeared in a last flash of light. Minutes passed as Harry stood in the classroom, his hand still in the air, as though reaching out for something…or someone.



There was the sound of rushing wind around her. It was hugging her from every direction. And as it suddenly started, it stopped. She was standing in the middle of an open-garden and the streets were empty. She walked silently, whipping her tears off her face. _This place seems familiar_ she thought. She walked in the street until she arrived in a place she used to call home, and will always call home. "Well, I'm back".



**9 years later**

There I am, sitting here, in this room, and I'm about to get married. It's true that it was a long time ago (or to go) that I met a very great, young man. He helped me so much in some part of my life, but that was past, (or future). Those memories are still ringing like a small gentle bell in my heart. It has been few months, but they were the one of the best times in my life, and one of those times is now. My husband is standing at the end of this approach, just at the end of this long, purple carpet that I'm looking at. I'm happy that I'll be spending my next years with this man, but I can't stop thinking about the chance of seeing that young man again, the one that I missed the most. When I left him, I had a hard time explaining to my parents a lie; I told them that I lived with one of my friends at school, my muggle school of course. They believed me, they believed a lie, and they accepted it the same way a very nice woman once accepted. Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to me, I'll never forget her.

It's true that some people might say that lying isn't a good thing, but when they put themselves in my place, they can't really argue about it. I didn't just lie to Mrs. Weasley or my parents; I also lied to someone very dear to me, someone that I just remembered at this special day of mine. Harry. I told him this huge lie that I'll never forgive myself for it, and I'll regret it all my life. My heart told me not to tell the truth, but in the same time it told not to lie. What was I suppose to do? That moment was hard for me; I was in a tight situation. Harry might have known everything about me, but he didn't know one thing, he didn't know that I'm not what he thinks, I'm not Christina Anderson. This wasn't my real name in the first place. But I just can't fix that mistake. And now that I'm advancing near this man, I remembered Harry, I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop my mind from remembering that moment that I lied to him. "I do" I said. The man was smiling and somehow I found myself smiling too. "you may kiss the bride" came the voice that seemed so far to me. He got near me, the man that (as he says) always loves me, since I was a kid. I saw his face and as I kissed him, I knew why the memories suddenly came to my mind in this second of connection. He is so like him. And at that moment I decided that the best way that I might be fixing the mistake I've done, the best way that I would be honoring that young man for all that he's done for me. If I ever had a son, I'll name him Harry, that's what I think, or at least, that's what my heart was telling me at this moment of time.


End file.
